Passion Defeats Doubt
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes a heated yet almost undesired kiss on New Years could lead to so much more.


Naturally, Arthur would end up in this situation after all these years.

He could clearly see those dangerous, green eyes lit up with holiday spirit, and the way the man moved as if happy to be here and happy to realize that they'd probably end up kissing as the hours fled to reveal midnight.

Antonio held himself as if he wasn't the man that Arthur had known that night all those years ago, the man that was cunning enough, attractive enough, and dominant enough to get his way.

Arthur felt his world spin around quickly once the Spaniard leaned in close enough for Arthur to smell that earthy scent that had always clung to him and for him to see how bright the other's eyes were this night.

He gasped as Antonio finally pulled him close and kissed him as if his life depended on this one moment, and Arthur surprised himself by shifting into the kiss and yielding to those powerful and yet so tempting lips.

Arthur hated how weak he turned once tan hands held him close and began to wander and when lips that perfectly seemed to meld softly yet nearly roughly against his own lips.

He hated the way his heart now raced and the way his mind flew away from him from such a simple touch.

The Briton refused to ever admit to what this does to him time and time again, and the way he savors each and every kiss yet Arthur could never quite control what his body does when Antonio touches him.

It burns where hands touch and tongues begin to play, but all Arthur can focus on is everything that is Antonio from the way he holds him to how they kiss to the way the other man smells and feels.

Arthur does not notice when he moves in Antonio's arms to bring himself closer or how he moans from the kiss as his mind can only focus on one thing right now and that is Antonio.

He does not hear the applauding nor does he hear the whistles directed their way as Antonio's touch burns so pleasantly, and his kisses leave Arthur breathless.

The blond can only focus on how smoothly and expertly Antonio's tongue moves through Arthur's mouth as if it belongs there and the way Antonio's hands always know where to begin sketching Arthur's body out.

Arthur will insist that he does not know the other well at all which is partially true, but yet they nearly know each other beyond what can be spoken and a longing has been set for them to desire to learn more.

All Arthur wants right now though is to lean closer to the Spaniard and to never part from him though he would never admit it.

The British man had never known of someone who made him so weak even all those years ago with Francis, he'd always been able to remain strong.

Just one night years ago with Antonio, proved to Arthur that he could not be strong with him and so Arthur wrote it off as something that he could not ever have as it was much too dangerous.

One kiss had Arthur's knees shaking from under him and his body molding flawlessly against another's.

Arthur's mind was consumed with Antonio and this kiss that managed to be in between two borderlines that may hardly be acknowledged.

Antonio would be the one to break those borderlines and form a new desire that bit far too much into carnal desires.

The Spanish man would lift Arthur up into his arms as if he were light as a feather and mutter a breathless, "We have to go."

The night never spelled out more promise physically than this night like one years ago.

Hopefully the morning after would involve breakfast in bed, innocent kisses, and a promise for more; none of these things had greeted them years ago, but may be this time, they could handle this passion much more maturely as they had never been able to deny it.

"Te amo." Would be muttered as one would fall asleep after another had already passed out, and may be that was all the promise that they would need.

I love you could grow to be so much more with time as passions grew with intensity in the passing of time and hearts grew deeper with their convictions.

"I love you." Would be muttered in English all these years later as two much older men sat beside each other in rocking chairs long after their grandkids had left.

"Te amo." Would be the reply that somehow meant more than the 'Te quiero's' of their youth as passion had grown love and built a strong foundation.  
Every whisper of 'I love you' whether spoken as one slept or spoken aloud to each other continuously grew stronger and stronger as years passed and now. Te amo, Te quiero, and I love you had found their places upon the wall where literal meanings were enhanced by emotional ties.

Love could be seen in all its glory with years built upon years of love leading the way.

Love could mean so many things at many different times, but yet love could also withstand the trials of past moments and lead to brighter futures.


End file.
